


Just chilling, awkward conversations

by A_kayley2005



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pre-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Travelling in the TARDIS (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_kayley2005/pseuds/A_kayley2005
Summary: doctor gets fed up with not knowing where the kitchen is and goes looking only to burn the kitchen down they all head out to get some food and in the doc's case biscuits for the dispenser and after come back and chill.





	Just chilling, awkward conversations

the fam were chilling in the tardis waiting for the doctor to come back from loooking for the kitchen, she had muttered something about being fed up with having to go out to get food when there was a kitchen on board. "she is taking forever and I havent got a sarnie left as I ate the last one, we are stuck on an alien planet with no food all because none of us know how to drive the tardis so we have to wait for her to come back,i'm hungry" graham exclaimed whilst kicking one of the crystals surrounding the console. the tardis clearly didnt like it as it let out a whine that sounded annoyed and an alarm when off from somewhere deep down inside the tardis.

yaz looks at the direction that the doctor went down and wonders if she's alright, it was a weird feeling as surely the doctor knew her way round the ship, it was her ship after all and she wasnt completely clueless as to where to go unlike graham, ryan and her were, but she couldnt help but feel worried like something was lurking down there. after a couple of minutes of staring at nothing she felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked to see graham looking confused at her, "whats up" she says and graham replies, "nothing just wondering if you were alright, i wonder where the doctor is and how easy it would be to find her" yaz shrugs at him unsure.

as if her name had summoned her the doctor walks into the control room covered in grease and oil and black smoke comes billowing in after her "sorry fam I found the kitchen, tried to make some biscuits that we could eat, went very wrong, completely burnt the place down and you know what the worst bit is, the custard cream dispenser is empty and because i just set fire to the biscuit cupboard, there isnt any biscuits so its a major crisis, need to get to earth stat" the doc rushed out while flicking switches and pulling the lever down at the console, the tardis whirred to live and soon enough they were back on earth, graham and the doctor both rushed out getting stuck in the door as the doctor mutters, "wish i knew how to open the other door again, would make life so much easier" the tardis replied in a series of beeps only the doctor could understand,WELL MAYBE IF SOMEONE DIDNT NEARLY FALL OUT OR ACTUALLY FALL OUT THEN I WOULD LET YOU BUT SOME IDIOT FELL OUT FIRST CHANCE THEY GOT IN THEIR NEW BODY AND NOW YOUR STUCK IN THE DOOR, doc just simply replied with a quiet, "bit of help dear" the tardis pushed them both out with a huge gush of wind and doc and graham lay in a heap on the concrete while yaz and ryan laughed at their stupidity and walked out after them perfectly fine. the fam decide to go to a nearby cafe as they are in sheffield and know where to go and how to get back and the doctor is going off by her own to go biscuit hunting, prefferably custard creams, she is going to need a lot to fill the cupboard back up when the tardis is done fixing the rooms and possibly hiding the kitchen again. it was always the same each body, doctor finding the kitchen, burning the kitchen down, tardis fixing the kitchen and hiding it only to do it all again, the tardis would destroy the kitchen as that would be the smart thing to do but it looks too pretty and she always finds new designs to style it and as long as she keeps the doctor away from it, it is completely fine, to be quite honest she had had enough of dealing with the doctor each time they regenerate they destroy the console room and even though she has many more designs to use in the future she gets fed up as some of the best designs she puts up barely last long and then just sit in the archive doing nothing and collecting dust but they still to her looked pretty and as the doctor put it once, sexy.

many hours later the doctor came back into the tardis only to find that the fam were already inside which puzzled her, "how did you guys get in, i locked it didnt i" , NO YOU DIDNT AND I AM DONE LOCKING IT FOR YOU DO IT YOURSELF OR GO WITHOUT, the tardis screamed telepathically at her and doctor rolled her eyes, she didnt even know where she put the key this time, the tardis gave her it but its in her coat somewhere, doctor decides to find it possibly later and to go fill the cupboard up, it should be fixed by now as the tardis wouldnt have let anyone in if she was rebuilding something as it can be deadly, like going on a active worksite without a hard hat. she soon finds the cupboard with help from the tardis and fills up the storage and sighs happily and skips back to the console room where her fam are chilling, she sits down next to graham and tells them all about how she had to go to so many different stores because they either didnt have custard creams or they didnt have enough, ryan asks how did she carry them all, in her pockets their bigger on the inside. she had just finished telling them all about the planet Barcelona and how they have dogs with no noses and about the planet midnight with its mysterious native species when the was a ping and a custard cream was dispensed which earned the usual excited doctor rushing to grab it and nom it down, the fam just sat there and laughed.


End file.
